Who is the big bad wolf?
by Got-a-quill
Summary: “Take me home Malfoy” I shouted. I was desperate. I didn’t want to be here, I wanted to be home. “I can’t, not yet anyways” He said in almost a whisper.“What’s happening?” I asked, as I looked up at the door.“Something big” Was his answer.
1. blood

The day began just like every other day. However today wasn't just any day today was Tuesday, so in actual fact today wasn't like every other day, because every other day had a different name. The morning was exceptionally quiet, Harry and Ron ate quickly as usual and everyone else just minded their own business. I didn't notice the fact that the slytherin table was unusually quiet, and I certainly did not notice the fact that Draco and Blaise was missing. I did notice however the time and I did notice the fact that I left my potions book up in my dorm and I also noticed I noticed a lot of things, which was very annoying. I told Harry and Ron, that I was going g upstairs and would see them in potions. They nodded and I headed off, not worried about a single thing. I made my way up to their dorm unusually fast, and noticed that something wasn't right. I shrugged it off and headed up to my dorm to get my books. I grabbed what I needed and hurried back; very conscious of the fact I had 6 minutes 43 seconds, before Potions started. I made my way out, once again unusually fast and didn't see a big blob in front of me. I crashed into it and it made a surprising noise. Now of course it wasn't a blob, it just looked that way. It was in actual fact; it was none other than Draco Malfoy. I grabbed the book, which fell out of my hand and fixed myself up.

"Watch were your going next time" Was his comment as he dusted himself off and headed to class. I rolled my eyes. He was utterly pathetic. I took another route to class and arrived 28 seconds before Snape entered. I was right on time. I couldn't say the same for Ron and Harry. They arrived just after Snape had entered. We lost 20 points again. They sat in their spots, and we waited as Snape gave us our instructions. When all that was done, we got up and started getting our ingredients. We then went around our cauldron and began pouring in the ingredients. I could hear Malfoy and his goons who were to my left; whispering and complaining about god know what. I grabbed the knife so I could cut up some herbs, when I noticed a stinging pain. I lifted my hand up and looked at it. It was a rather nasty cut about 5 cm long, and the blood just oozed out quite sophistically in fact. I saw Harry and Ron look at me then my hand, their faces changed dramatically. They dropped their ingredients and ran to me. I didn't know what the problem was; it was just abit of blood. Harry grabbed my hand to try to stop the bleeding. Everything was moving so quickly, I couldn't speak. I looked down, and saw the knife was still covered in some of the potion I was making. I don't think it was a good sign; I happened to turn my head and found Malfoy had gone, and when I looked forward again Snape was there.

"Take her to the hospital wing" I heard him say as he got the others to snap back into their work.

Harry and Ron took me, and yet I couldn't speak, words weren't coming out. They kept telling me that it was going to be ok and so on, and I couldn't help but think I was 5. Did they honestly believe that I was a child who was scared of blood? I was a big girl now, boys. We finally arrived and Madam Promfey saw me straight away, she got rid of any potion particles in me and then healed the room. I would have to stay overnight though in case any of the potion was extracted. Perfect. Harry and Ron said their goodbyes and got to class, and I was stuck all alone. I didn't like that feeling, being alone, especially when I had a feeling someone else was here. I shook it off and blamed my imagination. Stupid brain. I really couldn't do much, except think and notice things. So I naturally did both. I then remembered Malfoy and his disappearing act. Where and why did he go? Why was I so curious today? I lifted my hand up looked at it. He disappeared when it started to bleed, was he scared of blood? No it couldn't be it. He probably left before I even cut myself. I sighed and lay back down. Ron came to give me my homework, which I was happy about, it, would give me something to do tonight. He left soon after and I got busy reading. Soon it was nightfall, and by then I had finished reading my books, all I had to do now was write about them. I took out a piece of parchment and a quill and began writing it up.

I was halfway through, when I heard a noise. I ignored it, but then I got that feeling again. The one where I think someone is watching me. I looked up and saw nothing.

"It's all in my head, it's all in my head" I said aloud. Then I heard it again. I looked up and once again saw nothing. I cleared my throat.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice echoing off the walls. No answer. I knew someone was there though, I just knew it. I called out again.

"Madam Promfey?" I asked, but still there was no reply. I looked around and decided to get up. Whoever it was was hiding and I wanted to find out. So once I was up I slowly felt my way around. Darkness was spreading quickly, and light inside the wing, was fading making it harder to see. I walked around, but I still saw nothing. What a waste of time. I went back to my bed and just sat there. I would be going home tomorrow. Today was techniqualy the last day of school. Harry and Ron were going to stay at Hogwarts, they wanted to get a start on quidditch practice. I shook my head. I laid down and tried to fall asleep, but it was no use. All I did was toss and turn. Eventually I did fall asleep and the strangest dreams followed.

_I was walking in the forest, it was dark and the owls were hooting away in the background. I kept looking around, something was following me. I picked up my pace and soon found myself running, I was gasping for air, my fitness levels were low, and then I was somewhere else. I was in a room; there was a locked door in front of me. I reached out to unlock it, but it opened. There standing before me was Draco Malfoy. _

"_What?" I asked myself. _

_Then something happened. I wasn't standing anymore; I was lying down, with Draco on top of me. We were both naked, and he was all over me. I didn't attack him or push him away; I felt that I wanted this, that I needed it. His hands were sliding down my body, as he bit and sucked my neck, the pleasure I was feeling was so unreal. I could feel him getting hard, our breathing getting heavier and heavier and then he was thrusting into me. Hard and rough, everything was happening so fast. I arched my back as he continued, he was grunting now, getting wilder and wilder. He was losing control, and I wasn't so sure I could hold on for much longer. _

_Then I was somewhere else, I was back in the forest and I was running. But something wasn't right. I looked down and almost screamed. I was pregnant. I was huge. I kept running and then something happened. A noise. Then I saw it. A massive wolf leapt towards me, teeth ready, and claws sharp._

I woke up. Sweat was running down my face. Madam Promfey was walking towards me a smile on her face.

"Everything's fine dear, you can leave" She said as she took some cloths away from my bed side table and walked away.

I sat up in absolute shock. That dream felt so real, and why was Malfoy in it? I wasn't even fantasising about him, and yet I was having sex with him? I quickly got up and almost ran to my dorm. Little did I know that at that point in time, Draco Malfoy had also woken up, from a dream very similar to mine.

* * *

**Hey guys, let me know if I should continue or not with this fiction**

**Xoxo**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING JK ROWLING DOES; THIS GOES FOR ALL THE CHAPTERS OF THIS FIC...**


	2. Secrets

I went straight into the main room, where I was greeted by people.

"Hey Harry" I said as he came up to me.

"How are you? Better?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm heading out now anyways, I sent my bags to the train with everyone else's yesterday" I said as we walked up the stairs.

"Well I'm going to miss you Mione" He said as he gave me a big hug.

"I'll try to write, but don't think I'm ignoring you if I don't ok?" I said seriously. Harry nodded and I got my remaining clothing. I would change into these on the train. Once I was ready, I said my good bye's and headed out. I made my way to the carriages and got into an empty one. I was staring into space when I felt someone get in next to me. I turned my head ever so slightly, just so I could see who it was. Draco Malfoy. My day couldn't get any worse. I pretended not to notice and it seemed to work. He didn't say a word. But something wasn't right about him. He seemed tense and very stiff. We began to move, just as it began to sprinkle. Great, jut what I needed, rain. I sighed and noticed that he turned my way. His eyes were piercing through me. I didn't even acknowledge him though. We had been moving for a short while, when he cleared his throat. I instinctively looked at him, and cursed myself when I did.

" Problem?" He sneered.

"None at all" I replied and turned away.

I heard him laugh under his breath. Bastard. There was another awkward silence and then something strange happened. I suddenly had the urge, to jump onto him and kiss him senseless. I shocked myself. What had gotten into me? I tried to think of something else, and I noticed he seemed very uncomfortable. He even crossed his legs very tightly at one point.

"Shit" I heard him mutter. I turned and looked at him once again.

"Problem?" I sneered.

"None at all" He replied, rather hesitantly. And then he got angry, "Out of all the fucking people, you had to come along and, and arghhh, you piss me off you know that right?"

I was shocked.

"Excuse me? What the hell are you talking about?" I said trying to keep my voice as calm as possible.

"You're not getting on that damn train" He said, as he leant towards me, placing both his arms on the sides of the carriage, trapping me into a corner. My heart was racing, I was scared.

"I think you're mistaken, I will be getting on that train" I said as he leant even closer. Our noses were almost touching.

He gave a small laugh as his smirk grew bigger and more evil. Then his lips were on mine. They were so perfect, and soft. He bit my lower lip, and I opened my mouth, practically giving him permission to enter. His tongue was inside my mouth and my heart began racing again. I wrapped my hands around his neck pulling him closer, as I kissed him back with just as much power. Our tongues were battling each other almost like dancing. He then began kissing the side of my face making his way down to my neck. I felt him tremble, so hard; it felt as if something was waiting to jump out of his skin. He was sucking me as his hands roamed down to my thigh. Then I realised something. What the hell was I doing? This was Draco Malfoy! This wasn't right.

"No stop" I said shakily as I tried to push him away, but he was too heavy, "Malfoy!" I said, and that caught his attention. He stopped, his hands didn't move nor did he look at me. He was still.

"You need to get off me, this is wrong, and what am I doing?" I said, the last part was meant to be rhetorical but it came out anyways. He moved off of me, as I fixed myself up. He seemed quite relaxed and I on the other hand was trying to convince myself that suicide wasn't the answer. How could I have been so stupid?

"Like I said, you're not getting on the train" He said after I realised we had begun to slow down. I ignored him. We came to a full stop and I jumped past him and got out of the carriage, as quickly as I could. I began to walk quickly to the train. I was in a crowded area so he wouldn't try anything. I was wrong. I felt someone grab my arm and pull me back. I fell into his chest.

"What are you doing, let go" I said as he pulled me behind a small wall on the platform.

"Let go" I yelled as I tried to push him away.

"Shut up" He said angrily, and for some reason I complied. I was silent and then he grabbed my hand. He apperatted us to a small shack looking thing, I didn't even know he could do that. He let go of me and walked to the other side of the room. He looked extremely angry.

"Take me back" I said softly, maybe he would listen.

He laughed and then got angry. It was frightening to watch. He began yelling and screaming, punching walls so hard the shack was shacking. He had some sort of super human strength. I began slowly backing away; there was a door to another room behind me. I headed to it, while I was facing him. Walking backwards was much harder than it looked. I reached the door handle when he stopped and faced me. He didn't look like Draco Malfoy anymore, he looked different. To any other person he would have looked the same, but when I looked at him he looked different. Almost monsterish. I was trembling now, from his display, when he spoke.

"Where are you going?" He said. I didn't answer, "Where the fuck are you going?" He yelled this time. I took my chances, quickly opened the door and then slammed it shut, locking him in on the other side. I moved away from the door as I heard him yelling.

"Open it Granger, I will break the fucking door down, you hear me?" He shouted as he banged on it.

I jumped back and looked around. I had to get out of here. But how? God, what was he going to do to me?

* * *

**Heres chappie 2 for you lot, please review and thank you for the three who did!**


	3. revealed

The banging was getting louder, and so was he. I was absolutely terrified. I circled the room and tired to open the windows, but just like a horror film, nothing worked or opened. The banging stopped very suddenly. I touched my pocket, trying to get my wand, when I realised something. I didn't have it. Everyone in our year had to give theirs to their Head teacher, as punishment. We weren't getting them back until a few more days. Bad news, I didn't have my wand, the good news, neither did he. I had the urge to open the door, but I held back. I was almost positive he was still there; I wiped away the tears that had formed, and just waited. After a few more minutes he knocked on the door.

"Take me home Malfoy" I shouted. I was desperate. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be home.

"I can't, not yet anyways" He said in almost a whisper.

At that point I couldn't contain myself. I felt my body shake, and the tears came out. I wasn't known for crying, but today would be an exception. I kept breathing in and out, trying not to hyperventilate.

"Granger, open the door, I'm...sorry, about before, just open the door" He was practically begging.

I didn't reply, I just "plopped" onto the floor, my legs crossed and I just stared at the floor. Each tear forming a puddle in the ground. What was I going to do? This wasn't meant to happen.

"What's happening?" I asked, as I looked up at the door.

"Something big" Was his reply.

"You prick, answer the question properly" I yelled. I didn't want to hear his nonsense right now.

"Come out Granger and I will explain for you" He said sourly.

I hesitated, but I got up all the same. I went to the door, and slowly turned the handle. The door opened and he grabbed my arm tightly. He pulled me away from the door and shut it. He let go and I instinctively stepped back.

"I'm... I'm not a real person" He said as he stared at the wall.

"What?" I asked, very confused. What was he going on about?

"No, It came out wrong, Ok, I am not human, ok I'm a, well I'm a, were wolf, and at this point in time, there is a strong possibility that your my-"I cut him off.

"No, no, this is wrong, you're a pathetic liar, who has nothing better to do than torment me, Take me home right now!" I said, my anger was so high that I couldn't even get the words out right.

"Yes Granger I am a liar and yes I love tormenting you, but this is the bloody truth, whether you like it or not, I'm not exactly happy about this either" Draco shouted as we both managed to get on separate ends of the room.

"Oh God, that would explain so much, the weird dream the-"I was cut off, rudely by the dog.

"Urges to jump me" He said while he gave his infamous smirk.

I ignored him. Think Hermione Think, I have to be able to do something.

"It isn't final though Granger" Draco said, he noticed that I was thinking about getting out of this.

"What do you mean? We can get out of this?" I asked with some hope.

" To consummate this, we have to have sex, once that occurs your rightfully mine, now I know we both don't want that, so we don't have sex, and we live on with our less than normal lives" He said casually.

"That's it? Don't have sex and were set?" I asked, knowing full well that it was very possible, seeing as I would never have sex with _him_.

"It's not that simple Granger, you moron, the urges are going to get stronger and stronger until we do it, that's why there, there, to make us want it" He said as he walked around the room.

"Ok well you stay away from me and I will stay away from you, even if we get the urges, we won't be around each other to fulfil it right?" I asked as he thought about it. The only problem was that I was getting some urges right now, and I was pretty sure, he was too.

"That could work" He stated after a moment.

"I have a question" I said, he turned to face me.

"What?" He said impatiently.

"How did you know I was your mate thing?" I asked. I wanted to know, I was curious.

" We sense our mate through blood, when you cut yourself your blood, reacted with mine and I had to leave, before I did something stupid" He paused, " Wait, now that I think about it, this whole mess is your fault!"

"What? Mine?" I was shocked and very pissed off.

"If you hadn't cut yourself, we wouldn't even be in this mess; hence it is your entire fault!" He exclaimed, looking very proud of himself.

I couldn't argue. It was probably true. There was another silence between us. I was feeling very weird. These urges were really getting under my skin, it was becoming almost impossible.

"The train has reached the point where it isn't coming back, you're staying at Hogwarts" He said after a while.

"I have to leave" I said very quickly I couldn't be in this room any longer. He had the same idea and grabbed my arm and apperatte us back to the platform. As soon as we got there he let go and we went different ways. I had to get back to the grounds. Malfoy had disappeared somewhere and I got into one of the carts that were heading back to the school. I took in a few breathes of fresh air, and thought about an excuse to give Harry and Ron. I decided to tell them the truth. I missed them too much and I didn't want to leave. All done. I arrived at Hogwarts quickly and got off the cart. I hurried back up to the dorm, to find Harry and Ron talking.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" They both asked me in unison.

"I didn't want to leave, I have a lot work to do, so I might as well stay" I said very convincingly. They asked me a few more questions and I gave them satisfying answers. They told me how they weren't planning me to be here so most hours of the day revolved around quidditch. I told them I didn't mind, and that I had some research to do. After that was said and done. I went up to the empty dorm. Ginny had gone home, so I was all alone. Excellent. The girls really got annoying. I sat on my bed and just thought. I was his "mate". This was so wrong. Well as long as we don't have sex, we will be fine I reasoned with myself. I wouldn't even think about having sex with him. I would only dream it, which was even worse. The urges were getting worse, and images kept floating through my head. It was only going to get harder. I sat up in my bed then got up. I began walking when I tripped over the carpet. I was in pain. I fell funnily on my wrist. I got up and massaged it. The pain had gone, but it still felt wrong. It would get better I thought, It always happens; it just needs a day or two. I left the dorm to find that HARRY AND Ron were gone. I decided to go get a bite to eat, seeing as I missed breakfast.

I began heading over to the kitchens. My wrist was feeling better, and by the time I was at the kitchen it was completely better. I walked in and found the elves busy.

"Excuse me could I get a piece of fruit" I asked the little elf. It nodded and summoned an apple for me. Perfect. I took a bite and turned around. Just my luck.

"What are you doing here Granger?" He practically spat.

"I'm eating you dirt bag, in case you forgot I was a hostage this morning" I replied as I tried walking out. He stopped me, "I thought we agreed to keep out of each other's way" I said.

He let go, and walked towards the elves. I hurried out, rubbing my arm.

"Get your wrist checked" I heard him call.

I stopped. How the hell did he know that? I turned around.

"Excuse me?" I called out.

"Even though you think its better it's not, you twisted it" He said.

"And how would you know that?" I asked in disbelief.

He held out his wrist.

"I felt it too".

* * *

Sorry for the wait, I am currently experiences writers block. I've written about 6 chapters already, but im stuck on 7. I'm currently writing it now, so when I have finsihed number 7 i will post the next chapter. I will try to do it quickly for you guys. Thankyou for the reviews, you guys are awsome!


	4. Closer

Wonderful, now he knows everything too! I thought as I turned to leave. Did he want me as his mate? It sure as hell did, considering we aren't meant to be near each other. I continued to eat my apple wondering aimlessly throughout the corridors. Then an idea hit me. The library! There would have to be another way out of this mess. I turned and headed in the direction of the library. People assume I go to the library every day, but that isn't true. I only go when I am in desperate need of a book, like now. I got there in one piece and began looking around. I grabbed and book which mentioned wolves and stacked them into a pile. When I was done searching, I had found about 11 books with references to werewolves. I began going through them, one by one, taking in every detail I possibly could. They were all stating the same thing basically. The blood bond, which was similar to vampires, no surprise there, the bonding ritual which would occur aka the sex and then there was something else. It stated that once the mate had been chosen there would be no other alternative. As a result, if the ritual hasn't been completed, sexual urges would occur, the urge growing stronger every minute that passed. If the mates continue to avoid the ritual, imminent death would be a result to one or both parties.

Death. That means being dead and not moving. That doesn't really sound good. We were screwed. At some point we would have to "do it". I couldn't believe it. There had to be another way. I kept reading.

_After a short time, the mates will be able to feel each other's pain and or emotions and after this has occurred, the two will be able to hear each other's thoughts._

I looked up and closed the book. Interesting. Maybe I would give that a try.

"Malfoy?" I thought. There was a pause. Mmm it didn't work. I opened another book and began reading.

"What do you want?" He snapped. I jumped, seeing as I wasn't expecting a reply, "Well?"

"It worked" I thought.

"Wait, how did you get in my head? Get out of my head" He thought back angrily.

"I'm testing something idiot" I snapped backed.

"Well it worked, now get the fuck out of my head" He replied, very slowly.

I didn't reply. I was happy and disappointed at the same time. I could read his thoughts, which probably meant he could read mine. Lovely. I looked at my watch and realised it was almost 5 00. Pm. I had been reading for a few hours. It hadn't felt like hours though. I got up, leaving the books on the desk. I headed out to the great hall, where dinner would be getting served soon. I was greeted by Harry and Ron who were discussing Quidditch techniques. I listened intensively. I hadn't been on a broom, since last year. I use to love flying then one day, while I was in the air; I fell and broke my arm, nothing Madam Promfey couldn't fix. But still, it had scarred me, and as a result I haven't been in the air since. Finally the food was served and I could feel the urges coming again, stronger than before. I put my head on the table and took in big breathes.

"You ok?" It was Ron.

I lifted my head up and smiled.

"Yeah, my stomach hurts, that's all" I replied, and then I grabbed some food and began to eat. It was getting worse and when dinner finished I got up and quickly left. I had to get to my room. I was walking fast, if I ran, I would have drawn too much attention to myself. Whilst I was walking I noticed Malfoy was besides me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, completely dumbfounded.

"What does it look like Granger? I have to get to my dorm" He said as we walked faster and faster. He was right next to me. His skin close to mine. I was tempted, but I couldn't. I had to resist. Malfoy however wasn't doing so well. I read that the male, tends to get worse urges than the female, making it very uncomfortable for him. We had to get to our dorms quickly. We were walking through the long corridor now and at the end of it, he would go down a flight and I would go up, very simple. My breathing was getting heavier, even as I tried to control it. I could hear him too. Images were shooting through my head, of me and him, touching each other, kissing each other, feeling a wave of pleasure. I shook my head. We were almost there. We finally reached the end of the corridor, when we both stopped. This wasn't good. No, this was defiantly not good. We couldn't seem to move. I glanced at him, and he did the same. My bottom lip slightly trembling. He then grabbed my hand and we headed up to my dorm, seeing as it would be empty. We got there very quickly, his hand still in mine as we got inside and headed to the girls dorm. Once we were in I locked the door, turned around and began kissing him with full force. He did the same, as he led me to the bed and laid me on it. He was on top of me in an instant. He was kissing my neck, as I moaned in absolute delight.

I could feel his hard erection, through his jeans, as he sat me up, to remove my top and bra. I was bear chested in an instant. He cupped my breast as he sucked and bit the other. We fell back down as he massaged and pinched me. It was so good. The urges were getting stronger and stronger, and I had to get his pants off. He moved up to kiss me again, and while we were battling with our tongues, I began to remove his jeans. He did the same with mine, and then he began to rub me, with his hands. I could feel myself getting hotter and wetter and then he slid them down. I was totally exposed and at his mercy. He rubbed my clit; roughly, as I felt my body shake. He resumed kissing my neck, he was biting me too. His finger entered me as he added another and another. I could feel myself being stretched as I moan beneath him. My hands were entangled his hair as he pumped his fingers into me faster and faster, and I felt myself orgasm. He moved his head down and began licking at my thighs and then my wet opening. I moaned as I felt his tongue attack me. I held his head in place, as dropped my head back. I didn't want him to stop. But something in the back of my head was telling me to stop, but thankfully that voice was small. I ignored it as he positioned himself above me.

The voice was now shouting and just before he thrusted into me I yelled.

"Stop!" I yelled and pushed him off of me. He fell down next to me, as we tried to gain our breathes. This wasn't good. We were silent.

* * *

Here you go guys, enjoy the chapter and keep those reviews coming, they make me feel special LOL

xoxo


	5. stuck

"You really have to leave" I said emotionless. It seemed like the right thing to say. He got and began putting his clothes back on, I did the same. The urges were coming back again, but they weren't as bad as before. I put on my bra and underwear, as Malfoy pulled up his jeans.

"Hermione we have to talk" I heard Harry yell out. He was coming to the dorm. I looked at Malfoy and realised, that we were both still half dressed. We ran into the bathroom attached to the dorm and hid in the corner of one of the showers. I heard Harry come into the room. I moved closer to Malfoy.

"Stop moving" He thought, "You're not helping my problem"

I realised what he was going on about shortly after that. His erection was still bulging out of his jeans, and I wasn't making it any better, when I moved closer to him.

Harry walked into the bathroom and I held my breath.

"Hermione, you here? I guess not..." Harry said as he spoke to himself. He left shortly after and Malfoy and I made our way back into the room. We picked up the remainder of our clothing, got dressed and Malfoy left, quickly and quietly, both of us fully aware that Harry was in his dorm. As soon as Malfoy left the common room, and locked my door and fell onto the bed.

What the hell were we thinking? That was too close. If we had gone all the way, our lives would have been over. I'm such an idiot. Why hadn't I done something earlier? I should have kept running to my dorm, I should never have stopped. But then again he stopped too. If he had kept going, none of this would have happened. He didn't have to leave when I did, I left first! This was his fault, all of it, and I wasn't going to get blamed for it. I needed a shower. A long one in fact. I turned the water on and got undressed for the second time today. Once the water was the right temperature, I went in and let it soak through my hair and skin. Each ball of water that came down relaxed me. When I was ready, I grabbed the sponge and began rubbing it all over me, removing anything dirty. I scrubbed for about a good five minutes, before feeling clean enough. I turned the water off and just stood in silence. Well it was silent until I heard voices in my head.

"Granger" Malfoy stated in my mind.

"Go away" I thought back. I was embarrassed and didn't want to speak to him.

"It's important you ungrateful bitch" He said.

"You arrogant pig headed moron! What is so important now?" I practically yelled.

"There's a problem, somebody knows, our problem" He said gravely.

"What? Who? How?" I said. This was not good. No one was meant to know about this.

"I don't know yet, I just do ok? All I know, is that, this is going to get a lot harder, and after your lack of self discipline which you proved today, I had to make sure you knew what was happening" He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What? Everything was fine until you showed up, if you had gone separately we wouldn't have been in that mess, and if I recall correctly, I'm the one who showed good self control when I pushed you off me, you dick head" I said, very angrily. How dare he blame me?

"Takes two to tango Granger" And that was it. He left my head and left me upset. He was such a bastard. We were in this together and he was blaming me? He has some nerve! But then my attention was taken somewhere else. Who could possibly know about me and Draco? And what were they planning to do? This was all too much.

"Hermione, is that you?" I heard Harry call out.

"Yeah I'm here" I replied casually as I put on my clothing and went into the dorm. Harry walked in after knocking.

"I checked here before and you weren't here" He said.

"I just got in actually, I was studying" I said, hoping he bought my bluff.

He nodded.

"Listen have you seen Ron anywhere, he left after quidditch and didn't say anything" Harry said, with a worried look on his face.

"I haven't seen him sorry Harry, maybe he went to Hogsmede?" I asked, while my brain was thinking over time.

"Maybe, I might go and check" Harry said as he got up and walked out. I waited until he left the common room.

Could Ron be the person? I thought about it. I hardly see him, he has suddenly disappeared and he hasn't been talking to me much, ever since I cut myself. But no, that was impossible. Ron would never... but maybe. No, no, no, yes? I couldn't grasp the fact that Ron would do that. I had to tell Malfoy.

"Malfoy I think I know who it is" I thought. He replied straight away.

"Yeah? Well I know who it is" He thought.

"Ron" We said in unison.

"We have to meet up somewhere" He told me.

I couldn't believe the idiot.

"And risk it again?" I snapped.

"Library now, I'll meet you there" He said and, from that point on I couldn't communicate with him. I groaned with misfortune. I headed to the library; we had to figure out why Ron would do this. I'm his best friend, why would he do this to me? Did he understand what he was dealing with? I arrived at the library, my body was shacking. I was scared. I didn't know what was going to happen. Malfoy was already there, standing far away from me as possibly.

"Don't come any closer Granger" He pleaded. I happily complied. He tossed over a book. I caught it and opened to the page he instructed me to.

_Beast dealers are born into normal people. They are however, summoned to the surface, when a were wolf and his mate find each other. It is the beast dealer's job to make sure the two mates complete the sexual act, by imposing obstacles. Once a beast dealer has been summoned, he will not stop, until both have mated or been killed._

I put the book down.

"Weasley is the dealer Granger" Malfoy said as he moved back. I knew why. He was getting the urges again, just like I was right now.

"And he doesn't even know it, it's like he's trapped in his body, while the dealer takes control" I said. Then there was a noise. It was dark now, we couldn't see anything. The noise got louder, until it stopped. Malfoy ran towards the exit of the library.

"Fuck" He shouted.

I knew what that meant. We were stuck.

"Break it down" I said. He turned and looked at me.

"What the fuck do you think I am? A wolf on steroids?" He said, "I can't break the door down Granger, I'm not in my wolf form...why are you so close?" He snapped.

I moved back.

"Lovely" I said sarcastically. We had to get out and the closer I and Malfoy were, the stronger the urge. This was not good.

* * *

**Hey people!**

**I'm on a roll with these chapter aren't I lol.. Thankyou for the reviews and just so you all know, I am currently writing the last chapter, but you have a few more to read before I post that one. Also when I fin sh the last chapter I'm going to start a new story so any ideas you have please let me know!!!**

**xoxo**


	6. urges

Malfoy kept staring at the door, properly hoping it would vanish. I on the other hand had different ideas. I went to the far end of the library and sat down. I had to get away from him, he was driving me insane. I never realised how big the library was until now. I could hear Malfoy pacing around on the other end. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the bastard. I rested my head on the wall and tried to focus on my breathing. I was getting flustered. I tried different positions, like lying down, but nothing worked.

"Granger, I have a proposition for you" He yelled out to me, from the other side of the library.

"What?" I shouted back.

"Do you remember when we had our incident before, that the urges went away, while we were doing it?" He said.

"Yeah, maybe" I replied, I didn't understand why he was asking me this. There was a pause. It clicked.

"No, no no are you fucking insane? That is so stupid" I said as I stood up. He wanted to relieve himself, by playing around with me!

"Granger, we won't go all the fucking way, but just think, the urges will go for a few hours, after we do it, and we can get through the night" He said. He was trying to negotiate.

"And what if we stuff up and you decide to go the whole way? Did you think of that?" I said as I sat back down. I was getting hot, and the urges were getting worse. I had to cross my legs.

"What do you propose then aye?" He said, as he waited for my reply.

"Stay on your side and I will stay on mine" I said as I tried to get comfortable. This was going to be difficult. My wrist was starting to hurt again. Maybe I should have gotten it check out.

"I told you" Malfoy shouted from the other end, "Now I'm going to feel the pain too"

"Shut up" I shouted and I could have sworn I heard him say crazy bitch back. I shook my head. I was finally comfortable, when images were flashing in my head. Me and Malfoy on the bed. The images of the incident were playing in my head like a movie without sound. I could feel it as well. It was so nice and pleasurable. His touch, the waves of pleasure, his soft lips and gentle hands. Perfect in every way. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I had to get these images out of my head. It wasn't right, it was just wrong. I began to think about our "relationship". Ever since we found out that we were mates, nothing much had changed. He was still a jerk and hated me, and I was still me, and I still, defiantly hated him. People would assume we would change and become, best friends, but this wasn't the case. I wasn't going to change, just to fulfil a stupid stereotype. I thought even harder. Why did he have to be a dog? Why not a vampire or something like that?

"Because vampires are poofs" Malfoy shouted out, to me from across the library.

Shit, I forgot he could hear my thoughts. I felt a tickling feeling in my stomach. It felt nice, and once again, Malfoy was on my mind. I turned onto my stomach and closed my eyes. Think of something else, I begged myself as the urges got stronger. For the next hour I was writhing around, trying to focus on something else, like sport, or food or something. I could hear Malfoy move around too, he was just as desperate as I was at this point. I gave up. The tension was just too much.

"I have a proposition for you Malfoy" I called out to him.

He replied almost instantly. "Yes?"

"I want to try something" I said as I got up and made my way to him.

"What are you doing Granger?" He said, was he scared?

"Don't move, and stretch your arms above your head" I instructed as he laid back down and did as he was told.

I bent down next to him.

"We just have to be close for the tension to go right?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I'm going to lie on top of you ok? But you need to keep your hands there ok?" I said, my voice a little shaky.

"Granger that's stupid"" He said, but I ignored him. I straddled him, and then laid down, so my head was resting on his chest, just below his chin.

"Just wait, a sec ok" I said, hoping this would work.

We stayed like that in complete silence, and soon, the tension was slowly going away.

I heard him, sigh in relief, and I did the same. We might be able to do this. But soon I could hear his heart beating over time. He was going to do something. I repositioned myself, just so I could keep his arms up. It seemed to work and he looked less stressed.

"See" I said, basking in my glory.

"Mmmhmm"He replied, his eyes were closed.

I closed my eyes and rested. It was going to be a long night. The tension was almost completely, gone and I could relax now, and be peaceful.

Halfway through the night, I woke up. Malfoy was groaning in his sleep. I rolled my eyes and moved my hands. I couldn't hold them up all night. I was stupid. As soon as I did, he moved his hands, and wrapped them around my waist, pushing me closer to him.

"Malfoy wake up" I said as I tried to get him to let go. He wasn't waking up. He must be a heavy sleeper. I tried my luck again, but failed. This time he did something, which shocked me. He turned over, so now I was on the bottom. His head was resting on my shoulder, his breath tickling my ear. Even with all that done though, the tension as still not evident. I tried once again to wake him, but he didn't budge. Stupid Malfoy. I tried to get comfortable, and closed my eyes. I needed to sleep. Malfoy was groaning again. I ignored it and tried to sleep. Third time's the charm they say. It however wasn't. I could feel him squirm above me, and then I felt something else. He was dreaming something very bad. I tried to get him off me, but he still wouldn't move. I could feel him getting harder.

"Malfoy wake up" I yelled, as I slapped his head a few times. His hand moved up to my face, his thumb rested on my lips. He was dreaming of sex! I had to do something. I opened my mouth and bit his thumb, very hard. He woke up with a start and howled in pain, no pun intended.

"What the fuck Granger?" He said as he caressed his thumb. I got up and moved away from him.

"You wouldn't wake up" I cried out, "You were getting touchy"

He looked down and saw what I was talking about.

"This is your entire fault" He said. Once again he was blaming me.

"I'm not the one who was dreaming" I spat.

"No, you're the one who came up with the idea of lying on me" He retorted.

I was about to argue back, when we heard a noise. We both turned to look at the shelves. Someone was inside.

"The dealer" I said, I knew Malfoy was thinking the same thing.

"Stay close" He said as he came closer to me. When he came close enough, the urges started again, and by the look on his face, he had them too, "On second thought, don't"

I nodded as we split up, looking for the dealer. Little did we know that, that was exactly what the dealer wanted?

* * *

**Enjoy!!!!**


	7. STUPID ME

I walked through, slowly, looking around shelves trying to find Ron. He had to be here somewhere. I could hear Malfoy, thinking. He was annoying me, with death threats towards Ron. I was walking on tip toes, trying to be as quiet as possible. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, and as an instinct, I elbowed, the figure. It fell in pain and I immediately knew it was Malfoy.

"What the fuck Granger?" He moaned out as he rubbed his stomach.

"Sorry" I said half heartedly.

"Were did you learn that?" He asked as he walked a fair distance behind me.

"I'm not some damsel in distress Malfoy, I do know how to defend myself without a wand" I said bitterly, unlike someone I thought. I knew he heard me. We were following a ghost trail now. On wasn't here anymore. The noise had been gone for a while now. What did he do? He couldn't have just wanted to check upon us. I looked behind me and saw that Malfoy had once again disappeared. I was getting tired again. I hadn't slept properly and I was getting grumpy. It must be early morning. I gave up once again and went back to where I was with Malfoy. I waited for him to come back. He did with no hurry, and we found ourselves still confused from the dealer's visit.

"There has to be a trap or something, anything" Malfoy reasoned with himself, his back turned to me. I rolled my eyes and stared at the ceiling. It was so pretty. But it was just a ceiling. How delightful. I could hear him blabbering on, I wasn't paying attention though. Then something hit me. The library always opened early, the ghosts requested it, and so they could see the portraits who happened to be friends. And as if on que we could hear the ghosts arrive. The library doors opened and I and Malfoy hid behind one of the tables. We didn't want to be seen with each other. Malfoy nudged me, rather hard. I got up and headed to the door, gracefully. I walked past the ghosts and they stared at me in shock.

"Oh" A few muttered quietly. I walked out. Then I heard an "OH" from inside. Malfoy came past me and headed to his dorm. I did the same, I needed sleep. I got to the dorm in one piece and went straight to my bed. I collapsed on it. I looked at my watch. Almost 6 am. I nodded to myself and allowed my eyes to close.

"Hermione wake up, were getting our wands back" I heard Harry yell as he barged in. I opened my eyes slowly. "C'mon" He said as he ran out. I looked at my watch. 6: 15 am. I groaned. Why me? I got up, got changed and headed down. I would need a lot of sugar today. I followed the crowd and saw Harry and Ron.

"Ron" I almost yelled. Harry and Ron looked at me, looking confused. I had to keep myself calm. I got my wand from Harry, "Can I talk to you alone Ron? I asked.

He nodded as we walked over away from Harry.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, well aware that people were around us.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Oh very good Ron, if I didn't know any better I would believe you, I thought.

"You know what I'm talking about you stupid dealer, get out of Ron's body and leave us alone" I whispered harshly.

"What is a dealer and who is us?" He asked now.

"Just stop" I said angrily as I walked off. I had my wand now, so if he did it again, I wouldn't hesitate in blowing him up. Ron went back to Harry, looking confused. I went to breakfast, and had Juice. Three cups to be exact and a sip of my fourth, which I didn't finish. Juice had a lot of sugar. On top of that I ate a lot too...

From that day, I stopped running into Malfoy, mostly staying in my dorm and eating there. I began to practice how to gain self control over the urges. Malfoy had almost mastered it, and was giving me tips, through thought. I knew that when I ran into him I wouldn't feel a need to screw him. Ron stopped talking to me completely and the dealer, who was in Ron, wasn't bothering me. It had been a month since the carriage incident. That meant there was roughly a month and a bit, before the rest of the students got back, we would sit for our final exams and be done with school.

I wrote to home, and told them the usual, I left out the part that I was a wolf's mate. I wouldn't tell them that. Malfoy had gone "missing" during the full moon. That night was the only night I felt safe enough to walk through the schools. Malfoy was working with Snape at the current time. Snape was creating the wolf bane potion, in order to give Malfoy some extra control. He also told Snape about me. He didn't take it so well. Not the fact that I was Malfoy's mate, but that it took so long for Malfoy to tell him. He also had potions delivered to me through mail. I refused to see him, it was embarrassing and awkward. So he instead sent them to me, with a note with instructions. So since I've been taking the potion, gaining extra protection, against my urges. But today was different. I received a note with a warning. It wasn't from Snape. It was a simple letter, "reminding" me that I didn't have long to have sex with Malfoy, and that if I kept postponing it, we would both surely die. I scrunched it up. I was willing to take my chances. I felt so much stronger and decided I would head over to Hogsmede. Then I had another idea. Maybe I would fly today? I mean, I haven't done it in so long; it would be great to experience it again. I would have to put my fear behind me. I mean I fell, so what? I had to try again. Maybe I could fly to Hogsmede or to the lake. The lake sounded better. I went and got dressed appropriately. When I was ready I headed to the take off station. I grabbed a school broom and just held it in my hand.

What could go wrong?

* * *

**The end is near my fellow readers... on a more positive note, thankyou for the reviews, and if I want to be extra nice, I might just post another chapter or two today, maybe.... Also any ideas for another story? Let me know please. I want to write things that are different, not done 100 times before, so if you want something different let me know your ideas!!!**

**PS I've only got two more chapter's to post and then the story is finished so the end might be posted on later tonight, it just depends on the amount of reviews I get MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**xOxO**


	8. decisions

"Granger? Granger?" The voice was getting louder and louder and yet I couldn't move, speak or anything. I felt numb, like my legs were about to collapse from beneath me. The voice kept calling my name, but then it stopped too. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Granger? Hermione!" It was Malfoy. And? I didn't care. It was only him. My legs hurt.

I woke up, in a small room. It was covered with empty vials which were littered on the floor. I tried to get up.

"Don't, I have a headache" I heard Malfoy say. I turned my head and saw him on the other side of the room, with vials in his hands.

"What?" I asked, and then the pain hit me. My head was sore. I laid back down and it seemed better.

"We have a headache" He corrected, still not looking at me.

"What happened?" I asked as I tried to find any objects that would point out where I was.

"The broom was cursed Granger, and were at the shack I brought you to on the way to the train station" He said answering my question. My knees were hurting me too. I rubbed them, in an attempt to make the pain disappear.

"Be careful Granger, are you forgetting I feel the pain too?" He asked, still working on his potion.

"I'm sorry?" I said. How was I meant to reply to that?

He laughed.

"Shut up" I snapped back. Why was he laughing? I was trying to be nice.

I tried again and this time I got out of the bed, pain free.

"What curse was it?" I asked. He still wasn't looking at me.

" I'm not sure, what curse it is, but I can tell you what it was suppose to do, the curse on it, is designed to make you sleepy or even sleep" He said, mixing the batch he was working on.

"And?" I asked. What was harmful about that?

"Granger, if you mix a sleeping potion with the ingredients used in the potion Snape made for us, it can kill you" Draco said as he stood up and gave me a potion, "Drink it, it should wash away the stuff I couldn't get out of you"

Someone tried to kill me? Who? Ron?

"Who would do that?" I asked.

"Not who Granger, it was an accident" Malfoy said as he watched me drink the potion.

"What?" I said. How could it be an accident?

"Granger, if we don't have sex, we die as a result yes?" He said, waiting for my confirmation, "This is a sign to do something, Death is starting to plan our death Granger, we won't make it by the end of this week, that means we have 3 days Granger"

I took everything in. Death doesn't just murder people; he makes it look like an accident in most cases.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, realising that I only had 3 days to go.

"What do you want to do Granger?" He was asking me. He was putting this decision down on me. How was I meant to do this? How was I supposed to choose life or death for two people?

"What if we do it by chance?" I asked, how else was I suppose to do this?

"By chance?" He repeated.

"Do you have anything to write with?" I asked. He nodded and went and got a parchment and quill. He gave them to me. I ripped up two pieces and write on each of them. Yes and no. Yes, to have sex and no that we would hold it out until death came upon us.

I then pulled out my wand and duplicated the papers, ten of each. They were now scattered across the floor. I placed a charm on them, making the writing invisible until we picked one. I waved my wand slightly and the papers shuffled themselves.

"Pick one" I said, staring at the pieces on the floor.

"You" He said.

"No, I came up with the idea, you pick one" I said. I didn't want to do this.

He agreed reluctantly. He began walking around, looking at the pieces carefully. This was it. After today our fates would be chosen.

"Granger, before I pick we have to agree to some terms. If I pick no, I'm not going to wait around until I die, I'd rather get it done and over with, so if I pick no, I'm going to drink a poison, tomorrow night" He said. I had to think. He was going to poison himself. Did I want to do that too?

"Ok, then we might as well both do it" I said slowly, "what if it says yes, I don't think I could have sex with you, when we had the urges we weren't in our right state of mind, but now because of the potion Snape gave us, I don't think I could do it"

He began to think.

"An anti potion, it will reverse the effects of Snapes potion and bring the urges back, then it should be easier" He said as he began walking around, trying to pick the paper he wanted.

I nodded, now I just had to wait until he chose a paper.

"I can't do this" He said after a while. I sighed, what we were going to do.

"Were just going to have to think of something else" I said as I went and laid down back on the bed. He sat on the floor, his back resting on the edge of the bed. What other way could we do this? I had to go outside; the fresh air would help me think.

"I'll join you" Malfoy said as he got up and then helped me. I could get use to this mind reading business. He led the way. We came up to a door, which he opened. I walked out, with him behind me. It was beautiful. I didn't know where I was, but I felt safe. The grass was green, the sun just above us. Once I had absorbed the scenery, I went back to thinking.

"Malfoy, why hasn't Ron tried anything else?" I asked, surprised that the dealer wasn't trying anything.

"They can't do anything, once Death gets involved" Malfoy replied.

"So, is Ron back to normal?" I said hopefully.

"He was probably back him to normal when you confronted him in hall" He said very amused.

"So, I was yelling at Ron when he was really Ron?" I asked very embarrassed. Poor Ron. He wasn't acting, he was actually confused. I scared him, thinking he was the dealer. Crap.

Malfoy nodded and started laughing, very loudly. This wasn't funny. How was it funny? Then everything went serious again.

"What are we going to do?" He asked, "Were going to have to do this today"

I nodded, slowly. We were silent once again. This seemed to happen a lot. I got fidgety. I took a deep breath, turned and faced Malfoy; he gave me a funny look. I then walked back to the room, where the papers were. I bent down and grabbed one. As soon as I touched it, the ink appeared.

I felt Malfoy behind me, holding his breath.

"Were going to need ingredients for the potion" He whispered, behind me.

**Hello people, well this is the 2****nd**** last chapter enjoy!**


	9. 6 minutes

It had been an hour, since we chose our fate. Malfoy had gone to get ingredients. It was safer to be here, while we do this. He had set up wards, to keep out any unwanted guests. When he left I added a few on top of those. We didn't want any accidents. We didn't need a lot of ingredients. It was a simple potion. Malfoy just had to get them from Snape's storage, without getting caught. Easy enough. I walked around the place, looking at this and that, with no particular interest.

I wanted to go with him and help but he convinced me out of it. He said that, Death would only strike when we were together, so going together would be dangerous. So none the less I stayed. Soon everything would change. I trembled. It was a scary thought. My stomach began to rumble. It wanted food. How obvious. When Malfoy got back, I would go and get some food, and other things. We decided to stay here tonight, and get things ready for tomorrow. It wasn't long before he arrived with a bag full of things. He placed them all in groups on the floor.

"This is all of it" He muttered.

"Ok, so it will take a few hours to make right?" I asked. I wanted to know how long we had to wait.

"Yeah but if we do it quickly it should be done by mid day tomorrow" Malfoy said as he stood up, and threw the empty bag down, "Are you sure you want to do this?

I nodded.

"We had our options Malfoy and we chose one that suited us, it's not like were being forced to do this" I said as I went and got a cauldron. Malfoy helped me move it to the room. Then we started to make the potion. After about 30 minutes and 23 seconds, my stomach growled again.

"I need food" I said as I got up, "I'll go back and get some"

"I've got some here" He said as he pointed to another room.

"You tell me this now?" I asked.

"You never said anything" He replied casually.

"Can't you read my mind? Oh wait; you can "I said sarcastically.

"First you don't want me in your head and now you do, are all girls like this?" He said as he stopped stirring the potion.

I didn't reply. _I'm hungry_ I thought as loud as possible. Malfoy got up and showed me the way. He opened a few doors and there was a kitchen. He opened a few cupboards and handed me some things. I then pulled out my wand and muttered a spell and Bon appétit. Food. Nice food. I took what I wanted and Malfoy did the same.

"I didn't think you were hungry" I said as I watched him eat.

"I'm not, but if there's food on the table, I'm not going to say no am I?" Malfoy replied as we finished our dinner. We put the dishes in the sink, as they began washing themselves. We walked back to the potion.

I was cutting them up and he was putting them in. Potions wasn't one of my best subject, but it was his. He asked for something and I gave it to him with no fuss at all.

"Harry and Ron are probably worried" I said after a while.

"I told Snape that we were trying to do something and he said he would cover for us" Malfoy said, not looking up from the potion.

"What is he doing?" I asked. Did Malfoy tell him our plan?

"I have detention and you are doing extra curriculum, to boost up your grade in Potions" He said, still focusing on the potion.

Well, that sounds like me doesn't it? They would believe that. He really did have this covered. But how much did he know?

"Relax Snape doesn't know, he won't be barging in on us" Malfoy said. He found it amusing that I was stressing!

It was getting late. We continued on with the potion and found that it was almost done. So why did we have to wait till mid day?

"This was faster than I expected" He said shockingly.

"Did we do it right?" I asked checking over the instructions. I read them out and he nodded to all of them.

"We did it right, it's ready Granger" He told me. We waited for it to cool down before pouring it into two vials.

We placed them next to us and just stared.

"Do you, ah, want to do it now, or wait?" He asked. He was actually considering me. How odd and different. Yes, different is a better word.

"We might as well... do it now..." I whispered slowly. He nodded, but we still didn't do anything.

"It's takes about 6 minutes for it to take full effect" He said solemnly. I nodded.

"I'm shacking" I said as I looked at my hands.

"Granger we don't have to do this now, look we will wait until tomorrow ok, it doesn't make a difference when we do it" He said. He actually was worried.

"No. We said we were going to do this and we will" I stated. I wasn't going to back down now. He nodded. He didn't want to pressure me. How nice.

We opened the vials. He counted to three and we drank it.

_6.00 minutes._

We placed the vials down and just stood still. 6 minutes didn't feel so long anymore. Nothing did. Everything was going to change now. I could hear Malfoy thinking. I couldn't help but smile.

_5. 00 minutes._

I walked over to the bed and laid down. I wanted to be comfortable. I closed my eyes and thought of everyone. My parents, friends, Malfoy. I felt the bed move. I opened my eyes and say him laying there, his eyes looking at the ceiling.

"It's a nice ceiling" I said. He laughed.

_4.00 minutes. _

"I love staring at it, it relaxes me sometimes" He stated as he turned his head to face me. I looked at him.

"I don't think I've spent this long with someone before" I said truthfully, "Well apart from Ron and Harry"

"Well, there is a first time for everything" He said.

I smiled.

_2. 30 minutes._

"I don't think I've been with a girl for this long before actually" He confessed.

"Really?" I asked, in disbelief.

"I'm more of an outdoor person Granger, most girls aren't" He said.

We laughed. It was the first time we both laughed together.

We were silent. Nothing had to be said. We knew what was about to happen and we accepted it. That's life.

_30 seconds._

"Well, I'll see you round Granger" He said happily.

"Ditto" I replied as we both closed out eyes, waiting for the last second to pass by. I smiled. I would welcome death with a smile on my face. And that's exactly what I did.

_0 seconds. _

**End.**

* * *

**Sorry for the late post but last night I felt really sick. This is the last chapter I hope you have enjoyed the story and thank you to everyone who reviewed.**


End file.
